Mario's inner insanity
by BALLER25
Summary: Mario loses it...
1. Why did you steal her!

Yoo hoo! Lets start from the beginning. First my name is Mario and I am a plumber and I fight off a fire-breathing dragon. I just wanted to get that out of the way. You might think in every Mario game as soon as Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach Mario saves her. Well I just broke that record. This is how it all started. He was resting on a lawn chair one day minding my own business when Toad ran up to him. The princess has been kidnapped! He said in between huffs and puffs. Let me guess Bowser. How did you know? Lucky guess. Lets get going. Toad said. Agreed. When we got there everything was busted. Bowser. He turned around and looked back and a black portal. Hurry! Toad screamed. Mario leaped to the black portal. He was almost there, but it closed before he could get there. No. My sweet Princess Peach She's gone. Curse you Bowser I will kill you! I will get my revenge on you, you fat turtle! I hate you! All those times I get peach back, you just take her away from me again! I'm freaking ticked off! You. Will. Die!

**Well that ends this first chapter….**

**Mario: I hate you…**

**Me: get over it….**


	2. He go's on rampage!

Why? Every time I get Princess Peach back freaking Bowser has to steal her back right out of my hands. Twinkie fatty Bowser why do you have to steal her every time why can't you steal another princess. Hey here's an idea why don't you go to Toadsworth and explain what happened to Princess Peach and he might know what to do. But I smacked toad in the face. I DON'T CARE WHAT TOADSWORTH HAS TO SAY! I said, I just wanted to kill bowser! I walked out of the castle, and toad followed me. I walked to my house, and I went inside. I grabbed my AK-47 and walked out of the house. Toad walked behind me, scared. He didn't dare say anything while that gun was in my hand. I saw a koopa, and he walked towards me. You're under arrest in the name of koopa kingdom! He said. I laughed and shot him. He stomped on his shell, and he went flying away. I saw some goomba's and I threw a grenade. The twosome blew up. I then walked up to another koopa and stabbed him. I threw his body over a bridge. I then shot some goombas, and then I jump kicked a paratroopa. I walked up to some shy guys, and I pointed my gun at them. They raised their hands in the air. I laughed. Screw you! I said, and then opened fire. All the shy guys fell to the ground. Suddenly, eighty goombas walked up to me. FOR NARNIA! I screamed. I then threw ten to twelve grenades. All the goombas died. I laughed as I threw a koopa round and round. I sent him flying into some spikes. I reloaded my AK, and then I shot some para-goombas. They all fell to the ground, and I stabbed them. I laughed at the sight of the carnage. I then picked up a dead koopa. Looks like I'm gonna have turtle soup tonight!


	3. He finds the portal

Now where is freaking Toadsworth's house I want to blow it up. There it is, I stared at it for a couple of seconds and then I shot out all the windows. Then I took out a grenade and said… "screw you Toadsworth's house!" I threw the grenade and at that exact moment Toadsworth walked out and yelled, "what are you doing?" He exploded with the house. Now that I got him out of the way lets find that black portal.

Goomba after Goomba came running after me. Gunshot after gunshot I kept killing them. I went deep into the forest. "Im never going to find this black portal. After a couple more trees there was a sign on the tree pointing down. I shot the tree lower and there was the black portal.

I reloaded my Ak-47 before I went in just in case there was something truly horrifying on the other side of the black portal. When I worked up the courage to go to the other side of the portal, jumped in. I was through.

Me: I want to kill koopa.

Mario: Me to buddy me to.


	4. The note!

As I got through I noticed something there was nobody else in sight. Nothing. Zippo. Woah, where are we? Toad said, I don't Know. The important thing is that we have to find Princess Peach. "Then I will ditch you". I said while coughing at the same time. What? Nothing. You just said you were going to ditch me. No I didn't. Fine but, I know you said something. Hey that looks like the castle lets go check it out. Toad said.

We ran up to the front. Hey look a letter. Toad said. No freaking dip Sherlock Holmes. Dear Mario, if you ever want to see your beloved Princess Peach you need to meet me at my castle as soon as you read this. I shot the note until it crumbled. He Is going down he might be able to breath fire but, I have an AK-47. *Cocks gun.* Lets do this. Mario said. Aww yeah.

Me: This is going to end epically. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.

Toad: Aww yeah.


	5. We just walk in like ballers

**Pant, pant** can't we take a breather please Mario. Toad said, No. We have to kill Bowser. Well I am going to die if we don't stop! Shut up Toad. Your being a stupid retard. Is what I wanted to say to Toad but all I said was… No.

He would not stop freaking stop complaining about how tired he was so we just took a break. Well he took a break I on the other hand used my time wisely and took my time wisely and did some target practice and pretend that the tree was Bowser.

You had your break to stop and rest right? Five more minutes, you said that ten minutes ago! No lets go we walked for two more miles and finally reached Bowser's castle. " Finally here let's do this". Aww yeah Toad said.

Stop in the name of Goombas and Koopas. Easy shots. Two pulls of the trigger and boom they were dead. When we passed by Toad stepped right on the Goombas face and the Koopas. When we walk through the gate it closed right behind us we were in the castle of Bowser.

Me: Next chapter is killing Bowser so tune in.

Mario: I am going to kill Bowser.


	6. The twisted ending

God this is too easy, let's get this over with so I can get out of this wasteland. With my wife and ditch you. Oh crap no. You are not ditching me. Lets just go in and defeat Bowser the fatty. We walked through a door and there was Bowser right in my face. Ha, ha, ha. About ten Goombas came behind Mario and took his Ak-47. Now I got you he sat on Mario. He looked and right there was Princess Peach.

Mario, oh Mario I knew you would come and save me. I cant when humpty dumpty is sitting on me with his big body. Mario looked at Toad. By his reaction he didn't want to leave. Instead he jumped out of his hiding spot and he did a cartwheel and kicked the gun out of the Goombas grasp Toad had control of the gun.

Toad shoot, he shot Bowser right in the heart. Bowser fell he disappeared. When he disappeared the black portal appeared. We all jumped through.

When we got back Peach thanked us, can I see the Ak-47. Peach said, sure! When she got the gun she said. "You fools I set this whole thing up so I could kill both of you." In two shots we were both dead.

Me: Well that's it that's the end of the story please give me comments and give me reviews and the lesson of this story is to never trust Peach.

Mario: I have found that out myself.


End file.
